Join The Clan
This is where all people can make cats to roleplay with. Example: Name: Coldstar Rank: Leader Gender: tom Appearance: white with blue gray paws, blue gray stripes, blue-gray undercoat, and icy blue eyes Personality: quiet, calm, confident, caring, smart, and sweet Family: None History: Born into IceClan Extras: none Then leave your signature. Put your cats here! Name: Moon Rank: Expecting Loner Gender: She-cat Appearence: A silver tabby with candy purple eyes Family: Mate-Ripple, Kits- Sun, Keke, and Palm, More kits on the way. Personality: She is very protactive of her kits. History: Her mate killed another she-cat's mate Extras:None -otterstar Approved! 18:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Name: Fuzzywhisker Rank: Queen Gender: She-cat Appearence: Chocolate tortie with amber eyes Personality: Out-going and loyal, sometimes wierd and crazy but is very sweet Famlily: Mate: Stonepelt, Kits: Pouncekit History: Born a kittypet, but joined IceClan Extras: none ~Fuzzy Approved! 03:04, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Name: Flamestripe Rank: Warrior Gender: Tom Appearence: Dark yellow tom with yellow eyes Personality: Serious, quiet, caring, and tough Family: Mate: Fuzzywhisker Kits: Pouncekit History: Clan born Extras: None ~Fuzzy Approved! 03:04, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Name: Pouncekit Rank: Kit Gender: She-cat Appearence: Lilac tortie with amber eyes Pesonality: Hyper, clever, and sweet Family: like above History: Half kittypet Extras: None ~Fuzzy Approved! 03:04, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Littlepaw Rank: Apprentice Gender: She-cat Appearance: small, pretty pure white she-cat with silver tabby patches and luminous, blue-green eyes. Personality: She's very quiet, reserved, and intelligent. She is constantly teased by the other apprentices. Her best (and only) friend is Tornadopaw. She is very independent and doesn't like to except help from another cat, but she is very sweet and kind when she opens up. Family: '''Unknown '''History: She's half-IceClan. Extras: She's has an unusual ability that no one knows about. [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'Darkness']] [[New Moon|'is rising']] 06:01, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Apporved! 06:16, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Tornadopaw Rank: Apprentice Gender: Tom Appearance: Handsome, dark brown tabby tom with white spotches and legs; and deep ice blue eyes. Personality: He's kind and quiet, but somewhat mysterious. He's extremely intelligent and is protective of anyone close to him. Even though he is one of the most popular tom in the clan, his best friend is Littlepaw, who he has a huge crush on. Family: His father is Hawkstrike History: He's Clanborn Extras: N/A AND Name: Hawkstrike Rank: Warrior Gender: Tom Appearance: Dark brown tabby tom with piercing golden-amber eyes. Personality: He is an arrogant and short-tempered tom. He hates cats who are from outside the clan, let alone half-clans. He is protective of his son, Tornadopaw and will do anything to keep him from Littlepaw. Family: '''His son is Tornadopaw. '''History: He's Clanborn Extras: N/A [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'Darkness']] [[New Moon|'is rising']] 06:46, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Approved! 06:47, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Iceburn Rank: Warrior Gender: She-cat Appearance: White she cat with red stripe down the middle of her back Personality: Mysterious, kind and a little bit evil XD Family: Mother: Violetstrike, Father: Barkclaw, Brotheer: Mistpelt History: Had one kit that was still-born. Extras: None Approved! 07:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi! I decided to use these two! The lost art of potato-giving Mistsong rogue Tom Black long-furred tom with one indigo-gold eye, one azure-cream eye. Friendly, rash but authoritive, persuasive, Iceburn's previous best friend, always has his own agenda, has feelings for both Iceburn, Shadowbender and a cat from his previous life, Stormpool. He doesn't like talking about his family ever since what he and Stormpool call 'The Incident'. He came with Stormpool and Shadowbender, and requested to join teh Clan. Not really surprisingly, he and Stormpool were accepted while Shadowbender wasn't. Angered at the division, he lost his temper after he was teased a lot and killed Icestar and left the Clan. Stormpool, on the other hand, didn't leave, and is now plagued by 'what if' questions. He's a magnetiser--he can attract anything like a magnet, friends, prey, badgers, leaves, wood, water, anything--and can make anyone his friend. Stormpool Warrior She-cat Silver she-cat with stormy grey eyes. Friendly, likable, soothing, and wanted originally to be a medicine cat before Mistsong persuaded her not to be. She is the sister of Stormsong, daughter of Ravenheart and Silversong. She came with Mistsong, but stayed behind when Mistsong left IceClan because she knew that she would never be able to blend in with Shadowbender and Mistsong if she came with them. She's just been around ever since. She can cause natural disasters, and if she has anything's DNA, she can twist her form to be a replica of whatever she has the DNA of, and can even feel what the original is feeling and push their thoughts around. From, The lost art of potato-giving Approved! 15:58, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi! I would like to join please. Name: Applepaw Rank: Apprentice Gender: She-cat Description: very pale grey with slighley darker stripes Personality: happy, bouncy, fun loving, enthusiastic Family: Unknown Extras: She knows a prophecy that could make or break the warriors world Approved! 16:33, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Hawkmask Rank: Warrior Gender: She-cat Appearance: Slender, lithe, dappled, pale brown tabby with a distinctive paler muzzle and clear blue eyes. Personality: Quiet, fierce, fearless, sweet, but extremely loyal. Sometimes she can be a bit crazy. She is a fighter. Family: Unknown History: Born as rogue, learned to hunt Hawks and Eagles. Extras: None, really. I don't have a siggy here yet, so Hawkmask121 Approved! 05:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Silvermoon Rank: Warrior Apperance: Calico ginger tom with orange eyes Personality: Explosive out burst of anger, uncontrollable. Mostly kind and friendly when not angry Family: Son of two kittypets, Miso and Tom. They now live in Japan with an owner called Nire Oki History: Joined clan at 4 moons old Extras: SImilar to personality really, the outbursts are remanant of a disease from when he was a kit, the same disease still causes spasms in his right foreleg EXPLODE A CUCUMBER IF YO HAPPY XD Approved! 05:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name:Snowear Rank:Warrior Apperance:Large white tom with unusual blue eyes and deaf. Personality:He is quiet, paitent, and kind. Although he cannot hear, he can still understand what some cats are saying. Family:Unknown History: He was found alone. Extras:None '' ~Mistybrook'' Approved! 05:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: featherpool Rank:queen Apperaence: grey she-cat with white patches and green eyes persoality:gentle, stern, loving family: her kits are not born yet history:She is clan-born Extras: none Approved! 18:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I am doing another one! Name: Pebblepaw Rank: Apprentice Gender: She-cat Appearance: Small, slender and lithe, with soft pure white fur. She is gray flecked and has a delicate pink nose. Personality: Happy-go-lucky, sweet and carefree. She is focused and confident, and caring and smart. But sometimes, she is misunderstood. Family: Sister is Hawkmask. History: Born as rogue, learned how to hunt eagles and hawks. Extras: She likes playing with small stones. ~Hawkmask Approved! 22:20, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Silverpaw Rank: Apprentice Gender: Tom Appearance: Black and silver tabby tom with cold golden-amber eyes. Personality: He is just like this dad, arrogant and short-tempered. He hates cats who are from outside the clan, let alone half-clans. Even though he is not as popular as his brother, Tornadopaw, he is a rude, stuck-up, and a bully. Family: '''He is twin brother to Tornadopaw and son of Hawkstrike. '''History: He's Clanborn Extras: N/A [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'Darkness']] [[New Moon|'is rising']] 23:03, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Approved! 01:03, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Name: Shadepaw Rank: Apprentice Gender: Tom Appearance: He is a black tom, with lighter gray swirls on his pelt. Personality: He is very solitary, and doesn't talk very much. He is not very good at talking with she-cats, but he knows his match is out there, somewhere. Family: He was born to two unknown rouges. History: He was born a rouge, but was taken into the clan as a kit. Extras: N/A ~Mistybrook '' ''Approved! 05:03, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Name: '''Brightpath '''Rank: '''Warrior '''Gender: '''She-cat '''Appearance: '''She is a dark gold she-cat with violet eyes. '''Personality: '''She is very chearful, and makes friends very easily, she doesn't want a mate. '''Family: '''N/A '''History: '''Clan-born '''Extras: N/A ~Mistybrook Approved! 05:17, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Addie Kit Shecat Small cream she-cat with lilac stripes and white paws and lime green eyes. Sharp tounged, eager to be a warrior, stubborn, palyful. History: rouge she's diffrent. and Victor Tom Blue gray with one eye evil, muderous, rude TBA -Silver Approved! (I love the name Victor. It's the name of an artist/band I like!) 02:42, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Sylva Loner Silver tabby she-cat with white paws and birght blue eyes Quick to anger but sometimes quite nice Mate, Raven a black tom, expecting kits, sister, Ariyla a ginger tabby she-cat even though she's technically a loner, she lives in a small group of cats scar over one eye and a lime green collar because she used to be a kittypet Spottedpool599 (talk)SpottySpottedpool599 (talk) Approved! 19:45, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ALSO Raven Loner Black tom with one white paw and green eyes Very calm but can fight when he needs to Mate, Sylva and other person, Ariyla lives in small group of cats once got attacked by a rogue and has a scar across his side and Ariyla Loner Ginger tabby she-cat with one green eye and a white undercoat. energetic and loud and bossy and stuff Sister, Sylva and other person, Raven lives in small group of cats none Spottedpool599 (talk) Both approved! 20:35, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Primrose Medicine cat or warrior, which ever is fine Beautiful pale pink she-cat with forest green eyes. Sweet, talkative, funny and chilled Mother-Volefur Father-Brindletail Sister-Peachfur Clan-born Dawneh or takeachance32!!! Approved! 21:03, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Name: Foxkit Kit darkish ginger tom with a white undercoat and green eyes Funny, playful, and sweet Mother: Sylva Father: Raven Aunt: Ariyla Siblings: Leafkit, Mistykit, Nightkit Clan-born (pretty much) AND Leafkit kit calico she-kit with green eyes shy, sweet Mother: Sylva Father: Raven Aunt: Ariyla Siblings: Foxkit, Mistykit, Nightkit Clan-born (pretty much) AND Nightkit kit pure black tom with yellow eyes Slightly negative, quiet Mother: Sylva Father: Raven Aunt: Ariyla Siblings: Foxkit, Leafkit, Mistykit Clan-born (pretty much) AND Mistykit kit silver tabby she-kit with blue eyes Sweet, playful, ambitious Can you guess? lol Clan-born (pretty much) Spotty *Roleplayer~* ASDFGHJKL (talk) 01:05, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Name: Seapaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Black she-cat with a white shape of a white moon on her forhead, there is also white swirls on her legs, tail, and stomach. She has a torn ear, and sea green eyes. Personality: She has her mind set on toms. She is very kind, sweet, but is very shy at most times. She is more of a follower, not exactly the leader type. She is usually very nervous, and tries to empress everyone. She is also very brave, and loyal to her clan. Family: Her family all died in a blizarrd. History: She was found alone by two dead cats and four other kits. Cats suppose they are her parents and siblings, but no one is sure, not even herself. Extras: None. ~Mistybrook Approved! 04:47, March 21, 2013 (UTC) This is gonna be my last cats, I promise. Name: Moonclaw Rank: Warrior Appreance: Pale silver tabby tom with black paws and one green eye and one blue eye. Personailty: Is very defnisve and smart. He is gentle and kind but very aggresive and firece around loners. Family: TBA History: Former rouge. Mother brought him to clan and left. Extras: None. and finally Jewlkit Sandy silver and white lilac she-cat with silver paws and bright green-blue eyes. Kit, 4 moons. Very quiet, afraid of many things, likes to make up games, is very creative. She can be stubborn and refuse to do stuff. Unknown Clan-Born None 14:23, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Name: Batkit Rank: kit Appearance: black tom with long silver stripes and thin, long teeth like a bats. Personality: ambitious and aggressive, and he's not afraid to battle. Family: unknown, History: TBA Extras: nothing, yet. ~Dawny. All Approved! 22:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC)